


Settling

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dialogue-Only, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Roman and Patton being cute.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 27: Your eyes match your soulmate’s hair color. If they dye their hair, your eyes change colors.
> 
> I tried something a little different, it's dialogue-only! I tried to make it obvious who's talking when but I think it makes sense even if I didn't make it clear?
> 
> Patton's hair is light pink when this is set, Roman's naturally is light brown (and he doesn't dye it), and Virgil's hair is dark brown and he dyes the bangs different colors.
> 
> Warnings: None

“You are the most beautiful thing I have seen, my love, my Patton, my life.”

“Eep- no, you don’t mean that, you’re prettier than me! Roman, stop, stop, that tickles, _Roman-_ ”

“Sorry, love. I couldn’t resist kissing you. You’re just too gorgeous, that necklace is so pretty.”

“Mmmm, sure.”

“…”

“Hey.”

“Hey… No, come back, I like your kisses.”

“…”

“Your eye is changing again.”

“So’s yours.”

“…”

“It’s settling.”

“Brown and purple, those are pretty colors. Especially with my pink.”

“It wonderfully complements my light brown, as well.”

“…”

“I wonder what our other love is like.”

“Me too.”

“…”

“Maybe they’re in college.”

“Perhaps they are a- a pastel theater nerd!”

“Maybe they love cats, like me!!”

“Or a musician.”

“Maybe they’re emo!”

“I- _Emo?_ No, no, no, not emo, that wouldn’t work, nope, never.”

“…”

“…”

“But you’d love our soulmate no matter what, right?”

“Of course, dear. I’m just being dramatic.”

“Mmm.”

“…”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send me the dentist bills I am but a broke college student
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you feel like it?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
